Another Harry Potter FanFic
by xXFremioneXx
Summary: A secret relationship 2 not so secret crushes a change for the best? Heartache? Love? Will this holiday change their lifes as Harry Hermione Ron And Ginny are all at the burrow for the holidays :) HOPE U LIKE VERY FLUFFY
1. Letters, Secrets, Song lyrics

MY HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

CHAPTER 1 LETTERS BACK AND FORTH

I DO NOT OWN SONGS

HARRY AND GINNY

Dear Ginny,

I Miss you baby girl I can't wait to see you when I come to the burrow I wish we didn't have to be so hush about this... I LOVE you don't you ever forget that. Your so beautiful I miss your beautiful smile your gorgous eyes and everything bout you. When can I see you when can I come please owl me ASAP

Lots of love,

You know who baby girl xxx

Dear Harry,

I Miss you more than you can imagine can you come the day after tomorrow wednesday Hermione has to come Thursday tho. I love you too I feel helpless with out you can't wait to see you

Lots of Love

You Know Who Darlin xxx

Dear Ginny,

OFCOURSE I'LL COME! your not helpless baby girl where ever you are I will protect you x as will Ron Don't forget:

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause girl you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)

You're the straw to my berry (berry)

You're the smoke to my high (high)

And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

xxx love you know who xxx

RON AND HERMIONE

Dearest 'Mione,

Hey can't wait to see you Thursday I miss you... and harry too. Try not to pack books a little light reading for you is a lot for me and harry to carry up stairs lol. well even tho it's no problem for ME Harry really struggles … So emm well I guess I'll see you on Thursday by the way bring a bathing suit were planning on going the lake the day you get back :) and try to relax a little I don't want to fight these holidays.

See you thursday

P.S. like your new nickname?

Love Ron xxx

Dear Ron

I can't wait to see you either I promise I won't take any books... WOW did I just write that oh well a promise is a promise I really really miss you oh em and harry well so I really want to see you I cant wait and I promise I'll relax this holiday will be different I promise xx

Love 'Mione xxx

PS, I love the new nickname Ronald Ron Ronnie Ronniekins WON WON! You choose xx

GINNY AND HERMIONE

Dear Ginny

I have to tell you something I wrote a poem it's easier to tell you this way...

Never ever met a guy so fly

Got me hooked like apple pie, I

Think I'm falling and I don't know why

But I won't fight these butterflies

'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him

And I hope he's all about me, me, me, me, me

And we won't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang

About nobody-e-e-e

I've got to tell some one I love RON

And I don't need no fancy cars

And I don't need no diamond rings

My baby is all I need and more

'Cause I don't need those extra things

It's not about you (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's not about you)

It's not about them (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's not about them)

It's all about me (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's all about me)

And it's all about him (Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's all about him)

Never ever met a guy so fly

Got me hooked like apple pie, I

Think I'm falling and I don't know why

But I won't fight these butterflies

Love 'Mione please reply with your thoughts ASAP

Dear 'Mione?

OMG WERE GONNA BE SISTERS IN LAW! CAN I BE BRIDESMAID RON LOVES YOU TOOO OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO GET HERE NOW XOXOXO LOVE IS IN THE AIR I WON'T TELL I PROMISE

Love GINNY

Dear Ginny

Don't rush were not even a couple an ive got a new motto I guess I've got your intrest peeked o here it is: All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking WHAT THE HELL... time to meet the new hermione granger

xx love 'MIONE

RON AND HARRY

Dear Harry,

I HAVE TO TELL SOMEONE HOW I FEEL BOUT HERMIONE HERE IT GOES:

She's so sexy, so cool

She's the baddest girl I seen

I'm wonderin why

I only see her in my dreams

The love of my life,

She's the only one for me

My l-o-v-e, oh my l-o-v-e

Baby, you're my shooting star

Ride with me and I'll take you far

Explore the world, and back around

You lift me up, and you hold me down (you hold the crown)

And you make this team

There's no couple like this, king & queen

There's no other couple like, you & me

You're the girl of my dreams, my everything

I love this feelin, your love is healin

I need it, I breathe it

No way I'd ever leave it

I'm so into you, don't what I'd do

What d you think tell me ASAP

Ron

Dear Ron

I knew it... She is so into you don't worry mate just be yourself make her feel wanted e there when she needs you hold her close don't ever let her go it will be perfect when she arrives so don't worry mate.

Harry

PS Mate you are desperately in love go get er!

Next chapter - When harry arrives and the next day when 'Mione arrives. HOPE YOU LIKE! I do NOT own these song lyrics.


	2. Hello Again

CHAPTER 2 HELLO AGAIN...

ENJOY :)

RONS POV

I can't wait till Hermione arrives he thought to himself . I wonder what her surprise is. Ill talk to harry bout it when he arrives. I hope Ginny doesn't stare at him at usualy they wouldn't get together anyways I got nothing to worry about... I Hope. I wonder if 'Mione knows how I feel about her I mean I can't control my blushing I could of given it away... god SHE HATES ME ! She doesn't like me yet knows I like her! what am I to do! Harry better turn up soon Bloody Hell I must be over reacting.

After about 10 minutes there was a knock at the door Ron jumped from the bed and yelled 'Ill GET IT '

HARRY'S POV

I knocked on the weasleys door I can't wait to hear about Ron's crush. I heard ron yelling 'ILL GET IT' he echoed and swung open the door I smiled looking at his grin spreading across his red face.

'Harry mate you alright?'

'Cause I am but what's up with you your bright red'

'I'll explain in private'

Harry grinned while receiving a manly hug from his friend.

Mrs Weasley and Mr weasley chorused 'Hello Harry Dear how are you'

'Great' Harry replied receiving hugs and handshakes 'Hello Harry'

'HI george, Fred'

Then came the familiar beautiful voice Harry loved 'Hi Harry How are you?'

'Hi Ginny I'm Great Thanks And u?'

'Better Now'

'Why is that?'

'The twins stopped bugging me over why I am Not with Dean Thomas'

Hahahahahah Harry new just why..

He glimpsed at the twins who were laughing

'Well why aren't you ?' harry sniggered

'

Ginny spun around to head back to her room at the top of the stairs she turned and said 'I've got my eye on someone else' she winked and turned to her room. Ron stood mouth open maybe they would get together he thought. Mrs Weasley ordered the twins and ron to help harry with his 5 suitcases the twins took 1 each harry took one and ron took 1 as he was a lot more buff than the others.

Ron took Harry to his room than once the twins left Harry immediantly said 'spill the beans'

'bout what'

''Mione as you seem to call her now hahhahah'

'oh emm uhhh'

'cmon ron you can trust me'

'your right mate but there's not much to say I love her she's beautful she'll never love me I can't stop thinking of her every time I see her I go red she makes me feel weak in the knees there's not much else to say but that I love her more than anything else in the world and it hurts to be far from her'

'ron your sooo in love with hermione'

'I know harry that is what I am trying to say'

'you have to tell her'

' know but I can't'

'I just don't know what to say what if she rejects me what if she just wants to be friends then it will be awkward forever'

'you never know until you try... well im going to turn in been a long day we'll see hermione tomorrow and I'll get ginny out of the way and you can talk to her at the lake we're meeting luna there aren't we and neville?'

'yeah thanks mate see you tomorrow good night'

NEXT DAY 10 MINUTES AFTER BREAKFAST RON WAS WASHING UP GINNY AND HARRY WERE ALONG IN RON's ROOM

'I missed you ginny'

'I missed you too harry a lot'

they kiss passionatley massaging each others tongues while exploring the others mouths.

'I got us some time alone at the lake ginny'

'how'

'don't tell him I told you but ron's in love with hermione and I told him we would leave them alone so they could talk' harry said while repetively kissing her neck

'WHAT RON LOVES HERMIONE'

'shhhh and yes why'

'Hermione wrote to me saying she loves ron! we can't tell ron or hermione the other loves them let them figure it out on their own OK?'

'OK Just kiss me I can tell ron's nearly done as he is washing his hands'

They kiss fiercley for 5 minutes before Ginny left just before ron came in.

He entered the room to find harry sat on his bed

'hermione will be here in 5 minutes' harry said

'I know I'm frustrated scared and excited I don't know what to do!'

'Just be yourself'

There was a knck at the door and when Ron got down stairs 'Mione was there the other Weasleys hd gone and Harry wanted to leave the alone so went to Ginny's room for another makeout session.

'Hi Ron' she said to the figure standing at the top of the stairs.

He was staring at her she looked beautiful her hair was no longer bushy but silky her body wasn't stick thin anymore but had curves nice curves and she had now grown into her ass and breasts both bigger than before she was in a dark purple silk short skirt and a matching crop top. She was beautiful.

Ron slowly made his way down stairs.

She blushed a beautiful red to see how much ron was staring and smiled at the nickname ron was using.

'Hi 'Mione'

He now blushed from his ears to his cheeks.

She went in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek Ron was froze and neither noticed Harry and Ginny watching the scene

WIH HARRY AND GINNY

'you can tell they're in love they're how we used to be harry'

'I know I miss those awkward moments but I'd rather b with you I do love you ginny'

'I love you too Harry'

They kiss

BACK TO RON A HERMIONE

'I missed you' hermione said ' a lot'

'I missed you a lot too 'Mione it's hard to be away from you for so long I hope you didn't pack any books?' he said while grabbing her 4 bags and hermione noticed how buff he had become.

'no... have you been working out?! You look good! ' Hermione and ron blushed at his remark

'errr yh and quidtch ' he repied

'it's done you a lot of good' Hermione giggled looking at his abs through his thin shirt.

'err uh thanks by the way you look beautiful'

'aww thanks ron'

'we should get ready for the lake we're meeting luna and neville in half an hour.'

'ok ill get ready in ginny's room see you later'

'yeah see you later'

Then they parted hermione to the left on to the right they both turned back before entering the rooms 'it's so good to see you again' they chorused

next one will be about the lake :)


	3. The lake: Truth to be told?

HARRY POTTER FANFIC

CHAPTER 3: LOVECHANGESWIMMING

hermione came down to find the other 3 waiting for her but it was worth it she looked perfect denimin shorts and blue crop top light makeup and a ponytail with a pink snapback.

'Come on then we all ready?' Harry said

'Yeah' the girls chorused ron was to busy fixed on 'Mione to notice what anyone had said so they walked to the lake girls in front letting the boys watch their nice asses sway as they walked while winking at them every now and then.

When they arrived they found Neville and Luna already there. It seemed that Neville had lost something inside luna's mouth and was using his tongue to find it after 2 or 3 minutes hermione and ginny interupted 'AHEM'

'OH MY GAWD sorry guys' Luna and Neville chorused they all sat in a circle and decided to play spin the bottle.

It was harry's turn he spun the bottle rapidly and not so suprisingly it landed on ginny as he lent over ron blurted

'what your gonna kiss my sister!?'

'It's just a game ron and the only rule was that YOU don't have to kiss your sister!' Hermione said

Ron not knowing what to say not wanting to fight with hermione just nodded, Hermione smiled nodded at harry and ginny and kissed ron on the cheek. Ron blushed a bright pink as did hermione when her lips touched his cheek. Every one watched this and chorused 'Oooooooh So what's going on between you 2!' every one chorused. Hermione shook her head and ron froze. Now harry kissed Ginny intensly as if he was used to it and she kissed him back. xxx

'OK that's enough' Ron shouted 'My turn!' Ron spun the bottle it was spinning and spinning everyone thought it was about to land on Luna Hermione looked dissapointed but then they saw it turn to her...

Ron leant in as did Hermione and they shared the most passionate kiss as Ron put his hands and hermione's waist and hermione swung her arms around his neck they shared syliva and searched each others tongues and mouths and finnally pulled away as they hear the others say 'I THINK WE HAVE SEEN ENOUGH!' and they all burst out laughing.

'I believe this belongs to you' hermione said returning the gum back to ron from within her mouth. 'err thanks' he said blushed and laughed a little everyone else also did. Ron swept hermione of her feet lent in and said 'This is for stealing my gum...' And he threw her into the lake everyone started laughing until Hermione grabbed Ron's leg and pulled him in. She splashed him and tried to escape using Ginny's ankle but Ron pulled her back taking ginny in with her. Soon enough everyone was in the lake apart from Neville and Luna who had started another make-out session! Hermione jumped on ron's back wraapping her legs tightly around his waist and arms around his neck trying to fight him.

It was girls vs boys now the biggest WAR HAD BEGUN!

Ginny jumped on harry's back doing the same as hermione trying to push the boys under water while the boys struggled to wriggle them of their backs and dunk them instead. Ron being a lot stronger than harry was harder to fight therefore Ron had scooped hermione in his arms gently kissed her on the cheek and said 'Only repaying the favour... again'. He said while dunking both of them under water Hermione and himself. Then he led her to the far end of the lake behind some bushes the others were out of sight. Ron had brought them to a secret waterfall it was beatiful.

'Ron, It's beautiful.. but why did you bring me here?' she said walking towards the waterfall then turning.

Ron walked towards her and held both of her hands 'because I've been dieing to tell you something and I couldn't wait any longer ..i em i...'

'yes ron...?'

'I love you...'

Hermione stood still

' I knew you didn't like me hermione... I'm being stupid can we forget hat this ever happened?..' Ron said while walking away brushing a hand through his hair and turning around to find hermione walking towards him.

She kissed him passionately 'I love you too Ron with all my heart!'

They were both crying happy tears as ron lifted her in the air and kissed her passinately again...

THE LAKE PART TWO COMING UP SOON


	4. When we got home

CHAPTER 4: ?

'Hermione, you don't know how long I've wanted to tell you'

'I do ron I do'

'Mione hugged him while snuggling into his chest ' You are by far the fittest boy I've seen' She said no longer shy with a big grin on her face 'and I love you'

''Mione you are indescribable perfecrt gorgouse and simply wonderful you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen and I want to spen my life with you'

'Ron I promise to never leaave you we will grow old together we will be together forever I promise ron I'd go to the ends of the earth for you ron remember that...'

They shared a passionate kiss.

''Mione thinking about leaving you makes me feel more pain then anyrhing else I promise to never ever leave you you're the one Hermione Jean Granger you're my true love'

'Oh Ron!' she said as she jumped into his arms. 'Don't ever let me go ron ever just hold me tightly'.

'I won't Mione I will never let you out of my sight'.

They sat there in each others arms for half an hhour until they heard the four others shouting there names.

'Ron I think we should keep this secret for now ok?'

'Ofcourse babe '

They shared one last kiss before they made there way backto the lake in everyones view.

'where have you been!' Ginny proclaimed

'Just talking' Mione said

'it doesn't take 45 minutes to talk! you could have been in danger!' she shouted back and turned to harry who winked at her.

'Sorry gin we just lost track of time ok' Ron butted in.

'oh it's ok I guess well next time tell us where you are and whata you're doing ok?'

'Fine gin' Mione said hugging her. Ginny noticed the lip gloss on ron's face and almost burst out laughing.

'I'm cold' Luna said grabbing a blanket and snuggled into neville wrapping it around the both of them.

Ron and Harry also grabbed the two last blankets and saw the girls shivering so offered them to join them.

'Ginny come here your freezing' Harry said

'Ok'

Harry wrapped the blanket around hime and ginny as Harry moved closer to her for the blanket wasn't that big.

'You too Mione we don't want you catching a cold or anything like that ' ron said smiling at Mione.

'I guess you're right' she said wrapping herself in the blanket and pulling most of it frm ron

'Hey That's not fair!' proclaiomed ron and picked mione up along with the blanket wrapped the blanket over himself then sat mione on his lap so it covered her too.

'Ron! your shirts wet and cold!'

'Sorry mione I'll take it of'

Ron took his shirt of and Mione snuggled into his rock hard abs and hugged him tightly.

'you too harry your shirts making me even more cold' gin said

'Ok Gin' Harry replied pulling his shirt of while gin nestled into his abs trying to hide her affection for him.'Ok lets play... truth or dare!' suggested Neville. everyone nodded 'Who wants to go first?' said neville.

'I do' said ron.

'truth or dare?'

'Dare!'

'I dare you too... kiss hermione then compare her kiss to your ex... LAVENDER ok WON WON?'

'Don't call ME THAT! and yeah I'll do it.' He grabbed Mione in both hands and kissed her intentsly wanting to tell her how much he loved her but couldn't. Their kiss lasted about 3 minutes neither of them pulling away neither of them wanting to stop.

'AHEM!' Nevile said 'SO GRADE'

Ron and Mione finally pulled away a little embarresed but couldn't take their eye of each other.

' Miones is ten thousand times better' ron blurted hermione's eyes widened and she kissedhim on the cheek

'Thanks Ron' she smiled and said 'k Ginny truth or dare

'Truth' she said not wanting to have to kiss harry in case it became as obvious as ron and hermione .

'Ok Harry can you fetch us som rinks from the basket and the other side of the lake please'

'Sure' said harr

'Ok Ginny Ron your not aloud to get mad understand?'

'OK...' said ron.

'Ginny what's the deal with you and harry do you like him love him are you to you know fooling around...?'

'What! we are not fooling round I just like harry but please keep hush about it ok?' said gin

'OFCOURSE gin why do you think I sent him away! And if ron says anything he will be getting a mouthful from me and a wack around the head ok gin? and I know luna ad neville won't say anything right you two?'

They pulled away from each others lips and chorused 'Right' then carried on making out.

Ron stood there gob smacked 'I'll talk to him gin...' Mione said while dragging ron to talk in private .

Once out of sight she kissed him passionately to pull him out of shock and put on puppy eyes and a pouty face and got as close to him with out suffocating herself. 'Promise me babe that you won't say a word to harry?'

'How can I resist that face... of course babe anything for you but if harry hurts her you have to understand I'll hurt him twice as hard'

'Babe your perfectly capable of killing him with your bare hands but I'm sure he wont hurt her besides save those hands for me and don't wast your lips on shouting when you could be using them to kiss me' she said smiling as ron kissed her.

'You don't know how much you're making me want you'

'Oh Ron we will be out in the open soon so don't worry about it we will be ableto kiss as much as we want hold each other as long as you want I'll never leae your side'

'Can we tell them.. now then? please?'

'Babe I'm sorry but I promise eventualy we will tell them'

'tommorow'

'soon'

'wednesday'

'Soon'

'Thursday'

'Soon'

'Friday'

'Soon'

They kiss passionately

'We should get back babe' said Mione

'Yeah I wish we didn't have to'

they walked back to find harry with the others all drinking butterbeer.

'What happened to you two again? Let me guess talking' Harry smirked winking at ron.

The two nodded 'And what's wrong with that' Mione said

'Nothing' Harry chuckled.

'OK so what are we doing now?' Ron said

'We're gonna go back in a min it's getting late' replied Luna 'Me and Neville are gonna stay at the burrow for tonight and maybe tomorrow night'

'Oh good we will have So much fun!' said hermione

'I know I can't wait' said ginny and the boys laughed a how excited they got over the three of them sharing a room... like in hogwarts.

So they walked the three girls in front laughing gigglying strutting their stuff to the guys behind and laughing when the boys stared at them.

Soon enough they were Home

WITH HERMIONE GINNY AND LUNA

'Ok 'MIONE' what's the deal wit you and my brother' said Gin

'Nothing why'

'We all saw how he kissed you and how you kissed him back and how often you 'talked' and snuggled up to him give it up Mione we are your best friends we know what's going on here '

Luna and Ginny laughed as Hermione blushed a bright red as bright as the hair on Ron and Ginny's heads.

'Is it that obvious?' she said

'YES!' Luna and Ginny nearly shouted

'So are you two fooling around? is he treating you right Is he making you do... stuff?'

'NO!' said mione'How could you think that! About your brother!'

'So what's the deal?' said luna

'Well er ok, Ron dunked me under water swam me of to a beautiful waterful said he loved m I said I loved him back we kissed nd everytime we talked we were talking but kissing too ok?'

'OH MY GAWD MY BEST FRIEND AND MY BROTHER MY BST FRIEND AND MY BROTHER ARE IN LOVE L.O.V.E L.O.V.E' gin nearly shouted

'Ok we get it' said mione 'But were keeping it hush so quiet ok?'

'Sure!' said GInny and Luna 'But if he hurts you...' began ginny

'He won't' interupted mione 'we are truly in love ' she smiled and fell asleep as did the other girls.

WITH RON NEVILLE AND HARRY

'Ron how'd it go with you and Mione?' said Harry

'Nothing happened' said ron trying to pull a slight frown

'Liar' said Neville and Harry

'I'm not a liar'

'Ron it's obvios what happened you got together and want to keep it secret we won't tell anyone'

'you better not or I'll break you'

'chill mate we won't night'

'night'

UNTIL NEXT TIME APEARENCE FROM THE TWINS


	5. KISSES FOR BREAKFAST

CHAPTER 5: KISSES FOR BREAKFAST

It was morning in the burrow and everyone was downstairs waiting for breakfast apart from hermione who was still asleep Mrs. Weasley sent Ron to go wake her up.

Ron entered the bedroom and sat down by her bedside and lay a gentle kiss on her lips and Mione smiled with her eyes shut and gently fluttered her eyes open.

'Hey baby don't worry we're alone' said ron

'Good'

She kisses him passionately

'I don't know how I'm gonna resist kissing you, ron'

'Don't worry about it baby girl I'll make sure were alone often' He said smiling and kissed her again ' I better leave you to get dressed then hun'

'Yeah you're right but first' She kissed him very passionatley. ''Mione I love you so much...' Said Ron

'I love you too a lot if I were to put it in numbers the amount would be countless...'

'Awww Baby I feel the same way Well... Bye for now...'

'Bye'

Mione get dressed and applies makeup and walks downstairs and Ginny, Harry, Ron and the twins all stared at hermione because this is what she looks like:

Ron couldn't stop staring at her no matter what she looked like but today it was too obvious and the twins were bound to say something.

'Oh has Likkle Wonniekins got a rush on likkle hermy gwanger 3' Chorused Fred and George chorused after Ron was staring at Hermione

'Drop it you two' said mione

'Oh is likkle Hermy stwikkinwg up for ikkle wonniekins '

'just shut it'

'Oh we get it you two like each other puppy love awww'

'OH WERE GOING OUT BETTER? WE ARE A COUPLE WE ARE IN LOVE DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR 'IKKLE STATEMENTS'

Everyone was shocked And burst out laughing

'FINNALLY!' everyone said

I might carry on this but I want to do a dif fic based on the twins and a new student... Elise But tell me if you want me to carry this on and I might do another few chapters thanks!


End file.
